Un sentimiento extraño
by invasora tak
Summary: zim esta confundido por el comportamiento de dib, y el esta empesano a sentir algo por el pequeño alien...


Dib como siempre tratando de estropear los planes de zim se dio cuenta de que estaba obsesionado con el sentía un sentimiento extraño sentía como cada ves que escucha el nombre de zim le tiemble la voz se ponga rojo siente mariposas en el estomago el sabia que se estaba enamorando de zim poco a poco pero claro también el sabia de que zim nunca le haría caso como para que este con el…un dia saliendo de la escuela los niños se pusieron feliz porque estaba lloviendo pero a zim no le parecía nada divertido ya que el se quemaba solo se recostó arrodillándose en la pared cubriéndose del frio con sus manos viendo como los niños se alejaban de el zim estaba esperando a GIR pero como todos saben GIR nunca vendrá en eso siente algo caliente abrió un ojo(-.O) y vio que dib estaba hay le estaba cubriendo con su chaqueta…

Zim:¡DIB! Que haces

Dib: no quiero que mueras

Zim: eh?

Dib: porque yo quiero ser el que acabe contigo

Zim: QUITAME ESTA COSA

Dib: quieres morir de frio

Zim: claro que no

Dib: entonces quédatela

Zim: pero

Dib: adiós(se va lo cual deja a zim muy confundido)

Zim estaba muy feliz de poder ir a su casa en la lluvia claro gracias a dib que le dio su chaqueta pero aparte de que estaba confundido pasa la lluvia y zim va a casa de dib para devolverle su chaqueta… dib abre la puerta

Dib: que haces aca

Zim: toma tu estúpida chaqueta sucio dib

Dib: viniste hasta aca para dármela

Zim: emm si, TIENE ALGO DE MALO

Dib: te la pudiste quedar

Zim: CLARO QUE NO NO ME QUEDARE CON ESA SUCIA COSA TUYA

Dib: enconces conserva esto(le da un paraguas)

Zim: eh? Por que me da esto

Dib: para que la ultima vez no te quedes en la escuela esperando a tu robot que nunca vendrá ¿puedes guardar eso en esa cosa que parede un huevo detrás de ti?

Zim: NO ES UN HUEVO DE LLAMA PAK, y si si puedo guardarlo

Dib: bien pero te puedo hacer una pregunta…

Zim: emm claro PERO QUE SEA RAPIDO

Dib: quieres ir conmigo a la feria

Zim: que

Dib: si em,… no importa si no quieres pero quieres ir

Zim: no será una trampa

Dib: claro que no

Zim: estaa bbiieen

Dib: ¡genial! Ire mañana en la mañana a recojerte( al dia siguiente era sábado =3)

Zim: ¿ok? Adiós

Dib: adiós n_n

Al dia siguiente dib como acordó com zim fue a recogerlo a su casa se havia arreglado muy bien porque esta era la primera ves que dib saliaa con zim… dib toca la puerta y sale a abrir GIR

GIR: hooollaaaa mary que hace aquí

Dib: que no soy mary mi nombre es dib y esta zim

GIR: AMO VINO DIB

Z im: oh pensaba que era una mentira

Dib: como iba a mentir, emm bueno nos vamos

Zim: ¿ok? GIR CUIDA LA CASA

GIR: donde se van, van a tener una cita

Zim: NOOO

Dib: mejor vámonos no le hagas caso(tomandolo de la manos haciendo que hambos chicos se sonrrojen)

Llegando a la feria los dos chicos dib se quiso subir a todos los juegos con zim, se divirtieron mucho ambos chicos se reian dib quiso entrar a la casa del terror con su "amigo" zim con cada cosa que veía asustaba al ver eso dib lo volvió a tomar de la mano susurrándole que nada de esto es verdad solo son muñecos y hombres disfrasados terminado de ver la casa del terror dib invito a zim a comer helado y empesaron a platica…

Zim: no me gusto la casa del terror

Dib: pero ya te dije que todo era mentiar

Zim: aun asi a zim no le gustan ese tipo de cosas

Dib: esta bien (dadose un sape pero se seguía riéndose)bueno emm quieres ir al cine

Zim: ¿al cine?

Dib: si

Zim: ¿esta bien?

Zim y dib camino al cine dib escoje una película (bueno esto es una de mis películas favoritas tres metros sobre el cielo lo cual dib la escoje X3) entrando casi a mitad de la película ocurren unos pequeños accidentes como por ejemplo tocar sus manos tratando de coger palomitas y esas cosas(no me maten solo digo lo que mi imaginación me da X3)después terminado la película…

Dib: te gusto la película zim

Zim: emm si

Dib: ¡genial! Bueno ya es tarde te llevare a tu casa

Zim: emm yo me puedo ir solo

Dib: vamos(tomandolo de la manos haciendo nuevamente que ambos chicos se sonrrojen)

Llegando a casa de zim dib se despide dándole un abazo y diciéndole que paso un lindo dia lo cual deja muy confundido a zim pero parece que zim esta empesando a sentir algo por el humano algo que un irken nunca sentiría algo que no sabían lo que significaba…al dia siguente zim estaba aburrido ya que ayer la paso genial con dib pero como ese dia es domingo no savia que hacer solo se recostó en el sofá y empezó a ver mono enojado con GIR cuando el programa es interrumpido por una película parece ser la siguiente parte de tres metros sobre el cielo pero esta ves es llamado tengo ganas de ti lo cual emociona a zim porque a el le gusto la película (waa que lindo X3 viva las películas de amor-levanto los brazos) y casualmente dib estaba viendo lo mismo y también bio que sadria la segunda parte de la película que vio con zim en el cine( que casualidad no *.*)…

Dib: zim(susurro )

Gaz: Dib a donde fuiste ayer

Dib: bueno yo fui a…

Gaz: lo siento ya me aburriste(lo interrumpe)

Dib: como quieras me ire a mi habitación

Gaz: adiós cabezon

Dib: ya te dije mi cabeza no es grande(sube las escaleras y se dirige a su habitación)

Gaz: aha como digas(no le tomo importancia porque estaba jugando con du videojuego)

El la habitación, dib seguía pensando en zim y como la película se estrenava el siguiente sábado dib quería salir nuevamente con zim pero no sabia si zim le aceptaría l a invitacion (waaa que lindo .w.) entonces al dia siguiente en la escuela dib veía siempre a zim lo cual zim se percato de eso pero trato de ignorarlo todo el dia después que terniara la clase nuevamente volvió a llover pero esta vez zim había traido el paraguas que dib se lo regalo, zim caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar a su casa cuando de pronto se choca con dib que estaba persiguiéndolo pero por diferente camino haciendo que zim suelte el paraguas y ambos chicos callesen a suelo lo cual fua malo para zim que de pronto sintió que se estaba quemando…

Zim: ESTUPIDO NIÑO QUE HACES POR TU CULPA ME ESTOY QUEMANDO…AHHHHHH

Dib: ESPERA NO TE MUEVAS (tomando a zim recostándolo en su pecho cubriéndolo de la lluvia, zim solo lo veía sonrojado no tenia palabras y dib decidió quedarse hay con zim hasta que la lluvia pase y eso a el lo ponía feliz estando al lado de su "amigo")

Zim: dib por que haces esto

Dib: eh que cosa

Zim: tratar de protegerme en la lluvia

Dib: ya te lo dije yo quiero ser el que termine contigo

Zim: pero…solo podias darme en paraguas no HACER ESTO

Dib: no tiene nada de malo que te proteja

Zim: que?

Dib: zim bueno ya solo ay que esperar que la lluvia pase

Zim extiende sus brazos abrazando a dib que también lo estaba abrazando e hizo que dib se estremeciera un poco pero luego le pareció agradable el abrazo de zim, se sentía tan tibio tan ligero como si lo apretara mucho se rompería cerraron los ojos ambos chicos para que disfruten ese momento que era tan especial para dib y un poco para zim, dib veía a zim que estaba sonriendo como sentía el calor de su "amigo" después de unos minutos muy largos dib se separo de zim lo cual a el lo dejo algo triste, se vieron frente a frente zim se llego a poner un poco rojo se veía el color oscuro debajo de sus ojos dib estaba acercando su cara con zim y el también hacia lo mismo hasta que los dos formaron un duce beso ese beso significo mucho para zim y dib no querían que el beso terminara pero poco a poco se separaban zim solo lo veía defrente hasta que dib pensó que ese seria el dia, el momento perfecto…

Dib: zim…zim yo…ya no puedo… ya no puedo mas… yo ..tu…yo te amo no se si tu sentirás lo mismo por mi pero ya no podía contener este sentimiento que sentía por ti y solo pensaba que tu de repente me rechazaras y esta bien si tu no me quieres lo sabre entender solo nunca havia sentido algo tan fuerte por ti y me da una gran pena que no puedas desir lo mismo por mi…(tomo el paraguas rápidamente para que zim no se queme y se lo dio) admito que soy un tonto y que no meresco esto… adiós (zim vio como se alejaba estaba muy sorprendido pero el también sentía lo mismo por dib fue tras el y le dio un beso un beso calido y amoroso…

Dib: zim…. Yo se que esto puede que sea una mentira una simple mentira…

Zim: no lo es gusano-dib, yo lamentablemente(susurrando esa palabra) yo te amo

Dib: zim no creo lo que dices

Zim: PUES CREELO PORQUE YO YA NO LO VOY A VOLVER A REPETIR

DIb: oh zim no sabes cuanto e esperado este momento(cercándose a zim y dándole un tierno abrazo, y zim solo se le veía la cara sonrojada)

Zim: emm… no me siento…muy comodo…

Dib: yo hare que te sientas cómodo zim (lo toma de los brazos también dándole un beso y los labios ambos chicos solo sentían el amor que brotaba dentro de ellos)

Después de muy poco tiempo ambos chicos se hicieron pareja no era amor gay como todos dice ellos se enamoraron no de su mismo sexo sino de ellos mismos de sus apariencias como eran lo que les gustaba y esas cosas pero al final ellos dos resultaron llevarse muy bien después de aproximadamente un año y medio zim logro conquistar la tierra gracias a dib que no estropeaba sus planes mas bien le ayudaba porque pensaba porque iba a ayudar a un planeta que ni siquiera lo aprecia, el veía como la gente huía pidiendo ayuda, como los irkens los atrapaban como ratas enjauladas el pro f. membrane veía a su hijo dib en la nave extraterrestre como no lo veía ya casi un año(por que dib se mudo a la casa de zim ) pensó que estaba muerto o algo a si, pensó que lo habían atrapado pero después que vio a zim darle un abrazo ya no supo que pensar dib solo extendió su mano como diciendo adiós desde ese momento el planeta tierra se veía como un sucio basurero lo cual a dib no le importaba solo quería vivir feliz con zim… los mas altos savian que zim tenia una "relación" con el humano, 1 que no lo encerraron y 2 que no le importo y lo dejaron con zim… FIN X3

**Que les pareció lindo horrible romantico asqueroso no lo se solo me dio ganas de hacerlo aunque creo que me pase el tema pero no importa solo digo lo que mi imaginación me da, gracias por leer X3 me despido =D**


End file.
